Only Friends?
by Anii-girl123
Summary: Gary is thinking he is not fitting in with Timmy and his friends, but hoping He is the only special one to Chester even as friends.


I had to edit this story ALOT. Becaise I re-read it and it was really bad. So Here it is edited and everything hope you like it!

* * *

'I haven't seen Timmy this morning at school, I hope he is ok maybe he is just late like he always is everyday..' Chester walked through the hallways of the school after turning a few corners he could hear girls squealing, those rich kids must be here now. Chester continued to walk down the hallway to the group of screaming girls. The girls had gotten in his way of his first class.

"Hey Chester, why are all the girls acting up?" AJ asked while walking up to Chester.

"Man, I don't even know, I'm guessing it's the rich kids or something." Chester sighed and started to try to get past them so he wouldn't be late to his next class. He pushed pasted most of the girls then Chester finally got to see why all the girls were freaking out, he saw Timmy with some guy? He had jet black hair that was combed back and was wearing plain black skinny jeans with a tight black shirt what really was standing out was his bright read jacket. The guy was wearing sun glass so dark you couldn't see his eyes. He reminded you of Timmy just a little bit cooler.

"A-ah!" Chester got pushed by a girl and he was expecting to fall on hard tilled floor, but he fell on something softer.

"Hey!" Gary fell to the floor basically catching the person that fell on him. Chester face heated up finding out he landed on the kid.

"Aren't YA gonna get off of me?" Gary looked at the flustered blonde annoyed, this was so not cool. Chester scrabbled to get up almost tripping over me AGAIN! Gary finally was able to get up from the floor.

"H-hey Gary are you alright?" Timmy was helping Gary dust off his jacket.

"I'm all right Tim-Tim" He smirked knowing it annoyed Timmy..and that makes me happy. 'I love it how fired up he gets when I call him that."

"GARY! I have told you MANY times before don't call me that!" Timmy sighing annoyed. Gary remembered that the blonde was standing there. He peeked a look over at him, his face was red. 'Heh, how cute...', Gary thought with a smirked. Chester was lightly tan and his hair was a dirty blonde that fell on his face perfectly. Speaking of his face, his eyes were teal what a beautiful color they were. Chester clothes looked worn out he wore a black shirt under his green patched up jacket his jeans were torn at the knees, his shoes looked like they were about to fall apart, Gary wondered how Chester could still wear the shoes.

Gary was about to speak as Timmy asked Chester if he was ok and making sure to add a comment about how he fell on Gary trying to tease Chester.

"Hehe...Chester wait till you get to know him before you FALL in love with him!" Timmy fell on the ground laughing at his own joke. Gary over heard Timmy's joke and blushed a light shaded of pink but he didn't worry he can hide it very well under his 'cool act'. While Timmy was laughing on the ground Chester was not amused with Timmy's joke.

"T-Timmy!" That w-wasn't funny!" Chester blushed once again. Gary was amused at how flustered he got over the joke Timmy made. Timmy said he was sorry to Chester after he stopped laughing.

"Hey, Gary!" Timmy put his hand on Gary's shoulder to get his attion.

"Woah! No touchy, not cool.." Gary moved Timmy's hand away from his shoulder.

"Sorry Gary...Anyways!," Timmy looked at Chester and Gary

"Gary this is my best friend Chester! Chester This is Gary!" Timmy patted Chester on the back, Chester smiled showing his braced teeth. They all moved past the screaming girls and walked to class, 'I guess there best friends and there isn't any room for me..' Gary thought while he followed Timmy and Chester into class.

It was time for gym and the trio meet in the locker room. Timmy and Chester started arguing about girls, while Gary listened. Chester took his torn jacket off and started to take of his black shirt Gary couldn't help but stair at him. Gary was lost in his thoughts no notice Timmy asking him what's wrong.

"Nothin' Tim-Tim, just got side tracked." Gary hurried to finish getting ready for gym. Everyone left the smelly locker room. Today they were playing dodge ball, Timmy and Chester's least favorite game.

"All right, Gary and Timmy are team captions!" The couch blew the whistle to get everyone attion.

"Cool, alright Chester your on my time." Gary winked at Chester without anyone noticing hopefully. Chester certainly noticed, but was confused why Gary had winked at him. He looked behind him to make sure no girl was there. Chester's blush only grew bright as he walked over to Gary.

Timmy only got hit in the face 4 times today, once by Gary. Gary couldn't stop laughing from how Timmy faced looked as Chester giggled quietly to himself.

"Hey, Tim-Tim!" Timmy looked over and saw Gary waving to Timmy across the lunch room, he was with Chester. Timmy was kind of annoyed by this, them being together and all. Timmy cant really explain why he is annoyed by this at all.

* * *

_**Do you guys think he will understand why? Hehe**_


End file.
